


Childish

by mochaphile



Series: A Mother's Touch [Batmom One Shots] [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaphile/pseuds/mochaphile
Summary: Being Gotham's pride, there's a certain ego that you and Bruce hold, but even that doesn't stand in the way.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Batmom!Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Series: A Mother's Touch [Batmom One Shots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186853
Kudos: 10





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little improvisation, enjoy!

Normally, any presence of your family brought joy, especially during unexpected times. Yet, there's something about Bruce's company that had a certain charm to it. Maybe it's because of his sudden business trips. So, you always welcome his visits with open arms.  
  
But, not this time.  
  
On days where he knows you're still in the cafe, especially on closing months, he'd stop by. If he so happens to finish his shift, then you'd go home together.  
  
Now, he's standing at the backdoor, bruised from the previous criminal he had to take care of, looking down like a guilty puppy. The ears of his cowl almost seemed to droop a bit, fitting the occasion.  
  
You, on the other hand, had your arms crossed with an expressionless stare. None of you liked the silence but what could you do?  
  
What did he do, one might ask?  
  
Well, it was a minor, to be honest. It happened before both of you went to work yesterday. You've been seeing how restless Damian has been. While he never showed it in school, you definitely saw the change at home.  
  
You don't really remember the details, and you don't want to. All you recalled was going to work with a heavy heart, and so did he. You still went to the Batcave when they were out patrolling, but your lips were sealed. You gave your kids kisses goodnight. You couldn't say the same for your husband though.  
  
This morning wasn't anything different too.  
  
Some would think you're being stubborn but that's actually your way of cooling down. So was Bruce. You'd talk it out eventually, anyway.  
  
You sighed before directing him to a chair. Walking to the back of the counter, you retrieved the first-aid kit. He already sat with his cowl and gloves off by the time you turned around. You dragged a chair in front of him and took a good look at his injuries.  
  
Nothing major, thankfully. A few bruises around his body and a bloody nose.  
  
You took out some cotton wool before pouring some antiseptic. Carefully, you took his hands, which sadly had a few cuts but that's it. You ached to just hold his hand in between yours but that's not important right now.  
  
But Bruce had other ideas.  
  
Before you could even dab a cut, he did what you wanted, stroking your hand delicately. You stiffened, and he noticed.  
  
"(Y/N)..." He started, "You're doing that thing again,"  
  
You knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"I'm not," You defended nonchalantly, "You know how I get when I'm all... "  
  
He looked at you expectantly.  
  
"... _'pissy'_ ,"  
  
He tried to stifle his laugh, he really did. Instead, he huffed through his nose, chuckling before hissing in pain. A minuscule smile broke out before shaking your head. You treated his cuts and bruises slowly, now in a much more comfortable silence.  
  
You kept your head down the whole time, but then you had to deal with his nose. You looked up hesitantly and he immediately tried to lock his eyes with yours. You wiped his nose, trying not to tremble under his attention.  
  
Once he was all set, you pulled your hands away. At least, you tried to.  
  
He took your hands in between his, radiating his warmth onto your body. You stayed still, unsure of how to act.  
  
"Hey, talk to me," He pleaded in the softest tone he could muster. He too went to work with a sour mood, but it was more on regrets. Of course, he noticed the subtle panda eyes that Damian developed. You just so happen to talk to him about it after a stressful day. A co-worker of his thought it was a good idea to get under his skin for some reason.  
  
He knew you had a habit of keeping quiet after a fight-a way for you to calm down before approaching the situation with your mind cleared. That didn't mean it was easy for Bruce but he's willing if it meant it helps.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" You chuckled humorlessly, stubborn to look into his eyes, "I've said what I've said, didn't I?"  
  
"I know..." He sighed, knowing he's in fault in this one, "You know I didn't mean to raise my voice,"  
  
"Right," You answered briefly, hoping it'll end at that. The stress from work was already enough, he didn't need to add more about bringing it up.  
  
"I mean it," He squeezed your hands, "Look at me,"  
  
You bit your bottom lips, contemplating on whether or not you should obey. Then again, when else were you going to settle this?  
  
You closed your eyes momentarily before looking up, taking in his pathetic state.  
  
"I've talked to Damian about it. Since he's nearing his finals, he'll lay off patrolling once in a while. He denied it at first," He reciprocated your half-smile, "But I told him it was your idea,"  
  
You couldn't do anything else but nod. It's your turn to feel bad, giving him the cold shoulder when you knew he'd have no problem settling it.  
  
"Thank you..." You replied ever so quietly because hey, a girl's got pride, no?  
  
"What was that?" He smirked as he leaned forward close to your face. You groaned, knowing where this is going.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that,"  
  
You whined before catching his lips with yours. You pulled away before he even deepens the kiss, drawing a deep growl. His eyes narrowed at your smug smile.  
  
"Thank you, Bruce, truly," He couldn't resist the genuine smile that he's missed. He carefully rested his face on your neck in content. If anyone told him this was the life that's waiting for him after decades of grief and loss, he'd just take it as a big joke.  
  
"Anytime," You stroked his hair, lost in your thoughts before chuckling, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I overheard the kids talking about us this morning,"  
  
"Yeah?" His curiosity piqued, "What did they say?"  
  
"Oh you know, how childish we can be, especially you," You stroked his chin.  
"How am I the bigger child?" He clicked his tongue.  
  
"Well, they did assume their father's a big, mature and brooding man whenever we first brought them in,"  
  
"Well, you're not wrong the 'big' part," He wiggled his eyebrow before groaning when you smack his uninjured shoulder.  
  
"See? Need I say more?" He quickly shut you up with a kiss, much passionate this time. You'd be lying if you said you didn't miss this, even if it's only been two days. You mewled but successfully broke the kiss when you needed air.  
  
"Did patrol ended early?" You managed to question, breathing heavily.  
  
"Right, about that," He looked to the side, "Dick and Cass forced me to set things straight with you. They told me I'd never focus if I kept thinking about it and well, they're not wrong,"  
  
"Even Cass?" You cooed—of course, your one and only daughter are on your side on this.  
  
"Even Cass," He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "You know that glare she gives,"  
  
"No," Your eyes widened.  
  
"Yes," He corrected, "You know it's serious when Cass gives you the look,"  
  
"That's our daughter, he learned from you, after all," You enthused, always feeling fuzzy whenever you get to talk about the kids as your own. Bruce saw the warm look and he too couldn't help but feel the same way.  
  
"I'll send you home before going back to Dick and Cass, after that, I'll make it up to you," He slowly stood before offering you his hand. You accepted, earning a kiss on the back of your hand.  
  
"What do have in mind, Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"That's a surprise, Mrs. Wayne. Come on," He escorted you to the backdoor directing you to the large and unused alleyway, where he managed to hide the Batmobile.  
  
Believe it or not, Dick and Cass were watching, standing on one of the rooftops. They fist-bumped each other before returning to where they promised to meet with their father.


End file.
